This invention relates to a magnetic recording/reproducing device, and more particularly to a magnetic recording/reproducing device which has expanded the operating range by using a plurality of, preferably two, magnetic tape cassettes.
In recent years, a tape cassette deck as a home mechanical set has become increasingly popular, and, under these circumstances, most of the users require of the tape cassette deck many operations, for example, editing, dubbing, successive reproducing and so forth. However, in order to perform the above-mentioned operations, it is necessary to use at least two independent cassette tape decks, this falling heavily on the user.